The Worst Dare Possible
by The Forgotten Demigod
Summary: When the kids at camp dare Annabeth and Percy to tell the Olympains that Annabeth is having a baby, things turn a bit crazy. Slightly OOC, No Flames! R&R!


**The Worst Dare Possible**

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" Annabeth argued a bit angrily. Scratch that, she was completely furious of what Percy Jackson did a few minutes ago.

**25 minutes earlier**

"_Alright Perce, truth or dare?" Travis Stoll raised an eyebrow at the son of the sea god. _

"_I will pick dare, I feel like I am up to the challenge." Percy smirked, thinking it would be something stupid like calling Dionysus 'wine dude'. Percy Jackson underestimated the son of Hermes. _

_Nico, Travis, Connor, and Thalia huddled into a circle, and Connor announced, "You will tell all of the Olympians that Annabeth is pregnant with your child."_

_Percy's face paled as the others snickered. _

"_But Annabeth isn't pregnant!" Percy argued, although he was actually smart enough to know he couldn't win this battle._

"_Too bad, kelp head," Thalia chuckled, clutching her sides. Annabeth entered the Poseidon cabin and sat down by her boyfriend._

"_What did I miss?" She asked, causing another round of laughter._

"_Well- err… I was dared to…" the boy whispered something into her ear. Her face paled to after she heard the dare._

"_But, why? I mean it isn't true!" Annabeth argued._

"_Lighten up, Annie!" both of the Stolls laughed, but then were punched because of the name Annie._

**End of flashback**

"Blame Thalia, it was her idea." Percy grumbled, remembering that in fact it was her idea. The elevator ride was silent, as they stood there awkwardly. The doors opened and the renovations of Olympus was standing there.

Both of them gulped not knowing the horror that this dare will bring them. They entered the room, with all of the Olympians sitting there and talking amongst themselves. Surprisingly, Poseidon (who prefers his underwater castle), Hestia, and Hades were there.

All attention turned to the two and Athena said, "Annabeth! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to show up until the weekend."

Annabeth forced a fake smile, not wanting to see the reaction of this dare. Apollo busted out into laughter, as he foresaw what would happen in the next few minutes.

"Lady Athena, dad, other Olympians," Percy began, "We bring some news."

The sun god looked like he was going to burst any second, as he was waiting for the reactions.

"Yes son?" Poseidon asked.

"I am p-pregnant." Annabeth stuttered. She was afraid of the reaction of them, but was more scared of how they would take it if they found out it was a joke. Lord Poseidon was grinning like an idiot, while Athena's eye was twitching.

"Remind me to kill everyone when we get back." Percy asked Annabeth, while clutching his fist. Athena was still taking the lie in, while Poseidon was congratulating Percy.

"I can't wait to be a grandfather! Usually I wouldn't be excited but it is funny to see Athena like this." Poseidon mused. To him, this was like reality T.V without the accents.

"PERCABETH!" Aphrodite squealed then started naming off baby names.

"So a half-half-demigod?" Zeus asked.

"Great, another kid." Dionysus said boredly.

"HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO HAPPY?" And there went the grand finally, Athena was mad.

"Can't you be happy?" Aphrodite said calmly.

"Yeah, even though I love war, I get another sea squirt and a smart mouth to pound!" Ares grinned, smacking one hand with the other. Annabeth and Percy were still trying to think of way to say that it was all a dare.

"YOU GUYS LIKE THIS? I NEVER APPROVED OF THIS SEA SPAWN, AND NOW A BABY WILL BE COMING? ANNABETH AMBER CHASE, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF?" Athena blew up at her daughter. She remained silent.

"Lady Athena, ummm April Fools?" Percy thought, then believed it was a stupid idea.

"What did you just say?" Poseidon asked, raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"Worst. Dare. Ever." Annabeth exclaimed shaking her head in ashamed.

"Gotta love those kids." Apollo grinned along with Hermes, referencing the kids who dared them. They gave each other a high five.

"What do you mean by dare?" Athena asked, her grey eyes looking at the couple angrily.

"Percy, I do believe that it is YOUR turn to explain." Annabeth only smirked at her beloved boyfriend. She really would make it hard on him.

**I believe it was a little OOC, but I liked the way it turned out. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
